


Velvet

by seethesunshine



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethesunshine/pseuds/seethesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt from BC Frustration for the velvet D&G smoking jacket. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

Idling by the bar, her eyes scanned the growing crowd of the after party. LA was notorious for its night life, but she knew nothing would top her after party, the hotel party. She had missed the premiere, one connecting flight short of missing the after party as well. She watched as much of the coverage as she could, in between getting ready and trying to contain her arousal for him. He donned a luxurious velvet smoking jacket,  the deep red doing many favors for his beautifully pale skin.  
  
Her mind was racing with dirty thoughts, one right after the other. One second she wanted to run her fingers through his short cropped hair, messing up the perfect slicked back style, and a minute later she bit her lip with anticipation to feel the soft velvet beneath her finger tips. She shook her head quickly, raven waves falling about her bare shoulders; she’d been away far too long.  
  
He came through the club doors as if he were floating on a cloud. This brilliant man, _her man_ , exuded elegance and charm and sex all at once. He truly had no idea how attractive he was, how desirable she - and many other women - found him. Spotting her with an almost empty glass in hand, his smile grew as he excused himself from his fellow cast members. Headed towards her in a sharp, quick b line, she almost missed the moment he wrapped a long arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. With flashing lights going on around him, he kissed her soundly, all tongue and teeth and passion. She almost whimpered when he pulled away, grateful that the music would drown her out.  
  
“I’m so sorry I missed the premiere, Ben,” she mumbled, suddenly self conscious in her body hugging dress.  
He shook his head, “it’s fine, you look ravishing, I’ve missed you,” he rambled.   
Exhaling deeply she smiled, “I missed you too,” she almost purred, running her perfectly manicured fingers down the front of his jacket, “sharp jacket,” she commented.  
“You like? ” he winked, plucking the empty glass from her hand,  “Vodka soda?”  
She nodded, fiddling with the lapels of his jacket,  “you look really…sexy,” she fought to find the right words.  
He grinned sheepishly,  “yeah? You’re a little vixen you know that?”  
  
She licked her bubble gum pink painted lips and sighed loudly. She had half a mind to back him up against the bar and have her way with him then and there. Instead, she settled on sneaking her slender fingers through the waist band of his trousers, relishing the feel of his flexing muscles beneath her skin. He smelled of cigarette smoke and cologne, and it was doing many things to her. Her legs shook with anticipation, practically giving out from beneath her as she thought of his smooth face caressing her thighs.  
  
“What are you thinking about, love?” He asked.  
“Mmm,” she paused, taking a sip of her drink,  “just how far the hotel is and if I’ll have enough time to shag you in the car ride over.”  
He splattered into his drink,  “oh?”  
She nodded, “I almost peaked watching you on the red carpet,” she mused, “would have soaked through my panties, if I wore any.”  
“Christ,” he muttered, his large palm gripping her hip.  
“I’m practically dripping,” she feigned disdain, “I might have to take care of myself in the restroom.”  
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat, tracing circles into the bandage material of her skin tight dress. Her ample breast were pushing the deep v cut to its limits, begging to spill out of their restraints. Her bare, tanned shoulders were home to her ever luxurious raven waves, her skin glowing with warmth. He wanted to run his lips across her collar bone, sink his teeth into the smooth skin of her throat, all while pressing his body against hers. The hemline of her dress was short enough to allow him a peak at her toned legs, remembering how they feel wrapped around his neck. She hummed contently, her fingers still idling in the space between his shirt and his trousers. He wondered if she would skip out on the after party, have a party of their own instead.  
  
“Darling?” He mused, his deep baritone voice gliding over her skin. She looked at him through full lashes and parted lips, “want to get out of here?”  
She nodded quickly,  “I was wondering when you’d ask.”  
  
Climbing into the black town car as subtly as they could, she fell as gracefully as possible into Ben’s lap. Before the door even clicked shut behind them,  their lips were attached and working feverishly. The noises escaping her swollen lips as he kissed down her throat were almost inhumane.  She missed the feeling of his full lips against her skin while she was half way across the world half of the year.  Her hands tangled in his hair, tugging and pulling his head back, granting her access to his smooth skin. Kissing and nibbling down his throat, she pulled his bow tie apart,  discarding it on the floor of the car.  
  
“Darling,” he panted, holding her hands as they worked over buttons of his vest.  
“What? What’s wrong?” She asked, hair a mess and lips red from kissing.   
“You look so beautiful like this,” he murmured.  
“Like what? Desperate for a good fuck?” She laughed, stealing her hands away.  
  
He chuckled, sitting back as she worked his trousers open quickly. He sighed at the feel of her warm hand around his swollen erection. He was growing more aroused by the second,  craving the feeling of her body engulfing his. She moaned happily, tugging his pants down just a little before she straddled his hips. Guiding his hand between her legs,  she grinned at the look that crossed his face when he met her warmth. He groaned with delight as he slid his index finger from the tip of her clit down to her soaking entrance. Quivering,  she gripped the lapels of his jacket, her nails scratching the fabric.  
  
“Do you like that, love?” He breathed in her ear, his deep baritone voice sending shivers down her spine. She whimpered helplessly, rotating her hips against his palm, begging for friction of any sort. He chuckled at her desperation, his free hand tugging the skimpy material of her dress down, exposing the mounds of flesh he frequently fantasized about.  She moaned with delight as he sucked a taut pink nipple into his mouth, his perfect plush lips closing around her sensitive flesh.  
  
“Oh god,” she whimpered,  her hips pressing down on to his palm, his fingers stroking over her clit mercilessly.    
“Not god, just Ben,” he murmured, raking his teeth across her nipples.  
  
She whined with impatience, furiously removing his hand from her warmth. He grinned, remembering how she lured him into bed the night they’d first me. _Have you never had a one night stand? I promise I’ll blow your mind_. The thoughts of that night fueled his lust for her; he could never have enough. Grabbing at her hips, he sat her in his place, plopping to his knees in front of her.  She giggled as he spread her legs with his face, his nose and lips grazing her inner thighs. His large hands took hold of her bum, pulling her closer and closer to his face until he nestled in her warmth. He blew on her sensitive flesh, shivers running up and down her spine as he lazily grazed her sweet mound with his tongue.  
  
“Hoooly,” she exhaled, her hips rising and her legs quivering. He worked his tongue around in ways that still shocked her. _So much for humility_ , she thought, as he grinned at her reaction. He lapped up her juices, not pulling away for one second as she gyrated against his face. One leg hooked over his shoulder, the other laying lifelessly aside, he sucked her clit in between his teeth, causing her to cry out.  
  
“If you don’t get up here this instant,” she warned, her breathing ragged.  
“Oh really, what will you do?” He mocked, pushing his trousers down as she sat waiting, legs open, heat exposed.  
She narrowed her eyes, her bright lipstick smeared across her mouth and her hair ruffled beyond repair, “I love that jacket,” she uttered, running her fingers over the fine velvet material, “It’s really doing it for me.”  
  
He chuckled, leaning over in the confined space of town car. Mentally thanking the driver for never lowering the divider, he braced himself over her, each arm placed close to her bum, his thumbs stroking her exposed flesh. She pulled at the lapels of his jacket, still taken with the material, nearly missing the moment he slid in to her wet center with just one thrust. Some sort of guttural noise escaped him and she exhaled deeply. It had been far too long since they last showed each other such affections. Working in and out slowly, the familiar stretch of her walls filled her. She’d spent nights longing to feel his weight above her, his soft moans in her ear, his warm breath on her neck and the lovely, lovely, feel of his hips hitting hers.   
  
“Open your eyes,” he uttered in between thrusts. His movements rapid and frantic as they drove through town. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes open, the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach causing her head to roll back and her mouth to hang open. He kissed the smooth column of her throat, nipping at the tanned skin, leaving his mark. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t make her shatter the windows when she hits her peak.  
  
“Ben,” she whined, her walls clenching around him, “I want…I need…” she stammered, her dark red nails digging into his biceps.  
“Come for me,” he rasped, pulsing within her.  
  
She gasped as the last thrust hit her core, sending her into a silent convulsion of ecstasy. Her legs shook and her mind froze, the waves of relief crashing over her endlessly. Three frantic strokes later, she felt him spill inside of her. Her eyes still closed and her body still recovering, she felt his head sag on her chest, the sweat from his forehead glistening her skin. She licked her lips absentmindedly, noticing that the car had stopped a few minutes ago and her lovely hunk of man was sagging at her knees. She laughed a little, ruffling his slicked back curls as she felt him smile.   
  
“Up you go,” she teased, noticing her disarrayed dress.   
“You are something,” he noted, fixing up his pants and trousers.   
She shrugged, “Can I borrow your jacket? Seems like I have a little something on my dress.”  
  
Grinning like a fool, he pushed the door open, the driver standing at the other side of the car. He nodded, slipped him a few extra quid for his discretion, and pulled his charming girlfriend from the car.  
  
“You like?” She laughed, twirling once to show off his jacket.  
He nodded slowly, ”I would like it even more once it’s on the floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should note that all of fics are previously posted on tumblr.


End file.
